Bluefire the Hybrid
Canon= B L U E F I R E This character belongs to Queen Bluefire. Do not steal/edit/use without permission.Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Pretty? Uhhh...no. You've got the wrong dragon." Bright. Tall, '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' Exist LOUDLY. Confused. That's the best way to describe Bluefire. Bluefire has a complex personality. She is moody,and her emotions change so quickly it sometimes appears that she has two or three 'masks' that represent her. However, she is generally kind and polite, even to those she dislikes.Bluefire has ASD (Autistic Spectrum Disorder),which is the main cause of her unique attributes. Bluefire prefers to think that she has many sides to her, like a cut gem. Generally, Bluefire is bubbly,funny, creative and easy-going. She likes to play games of logic or skill and excels in puzzles and quizzes.Games involving chasing, hiding, and other physical activities are enjoyed.However,she can be a sore loser, because Bluefire is very competitive and likes to win. Art and writing are her main passion, with reading close behind. Sometimes she reads for hours, letting herself slide quietly into the book's world. Bluefire is really quite kind-hearted,and deep. She is very deeply connected to the earth and nature. Bluefire loves and respects nature, and spends much of her time out and about, wandering through her land.She is quite clever, and has a very high IQ. Unlike many dragonets her age, she is not interested in trivial matters like male dragons or gossip. Bluefire selects her friends very carefully, and they are mostly nerds like her. Bluefire has a habit of making snap decisions about dragons, about whether this dragon could be a potential friend or not, or if that dragon looks like a snob. Dragons Bluefire does not like are often ignored, avoided, and if she has to be around them, she is polite but nothing more. Like most dragons,Bluefire has a darker side.She is slightly macabre, and has what seems like a aggressive, malicious nature. She often hurts,and can be very vicious in battle. However, this is really her way of driving off other dragons when she is upset or needs space. Gore and blood seem to interest and repel her at the same time-it seems to fascinate her in a horrified way. Bluefire tries not to let others see her dark side, for fear that they may hate her for it. S T R E N G T H S ''' " Bluefire has a number of varied skills, both mental and physical. Skills *Logic Bluefire is very logical, and is pretty good at puzzles and logic games. Often she figures out plot twist before they are revealed. *Writing Bluefire loves to write. *Art Text *Creativity Text *Ideas '''W E A K N E S S E S H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A "Intresting....very intresting..." *Bluefire is a gemni, which fits her personality perfectly. *Air element *She is very distantly related to Queen Diamond *Bluefire is afraid of drowning,even though she has gills. *She has a pet parrot named Ayaki. *Her element is air. *She has an obsession with roleplaying games *Has mountains of unfinished drawings *Bluefire can 'slip' into one of her characters as easily as she can fly *Has a pet chicken called Basilisk *Motto is 'Exist loudly' R E L A T I O N S H I P S These are dragons that Bluefire has relationship with. Some are based of real people. Sei /negitive-neutral/ Father of Bluefire, Sei is a tall SeaWing with black eyes and cerulean/cobalt scales. Moonstone /positive/ R E L A T I O N S H I P S ( S O N A S ) These are other wikian's sona's that Bluefire has met. Ari (Stardust) /positive/ Bluefire greatly respects Ari, and sympathises about her wing condition.She admires Ari's skill in writing and being so cool but so friendly at the same time. Secretly,Bluefire wondered if she could ever be 'cool' enough to be her friend, and hopes that they can bond in the future over books. |-| Modern= Bluefire This character belongs to Queen Bluefire. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Text here. P E R S O N A L I T Y Text here S K I L L S *Text here H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Bluefire is a HUGE couch potato *She loves to eat chocolate and read at the same time *She has almost read out her library *Bluefire likes to collect stamps * G A L L E R Y Blue-fire!!!!!.jpg|Art by Me Unnamed@.jpg|Full body of Bluefire by Me ForBF.jpeg|By Sab! Untitled11.png|By KiwiFluff 2019-08-06 15-44-07 759.jpg|By Darkmoon! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here |-|Gallery= Gallery Blue-fire!!!!!.jpg|Art by Me Unnamed@.jpg|Full body of Bluefire by Me ForBF.jpeg|By Sab! Untitled11.png|By KiwiFluff 2019-08-06 15-44-07 759.jpg|By Darkmoon! Download20191001202210.png|As a human by Fangirlingsohard Screenshot 2019-10-22-16-23-48.png|By Ap! Yellows and blues.png|By Epi! Thank you so much! 24191176-387E-42F0-85B6-7004F2A474FD.jpeg|By AfellowMercyMain! Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Queen Bluefire) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:IceWings